black & gold never looked so good
by EMTfutureRN
Summary: will Sidney Crosby be able to find love in the new coach's daughter or will love once again blow up in his face?


CHAPTER 1

"i can't believe you're moving! i'm gonna miss you so much! The whole team will!" nikki, abby's best friend and teammate. "i'm gonna miss all of you guys!" abby said, trying to hold back tears. "we gotta skype and you gotta tell us everything about Pittsburgh!" Danielle, explained. "i will! You guys are the best! thank you for everything!" abby said, hugging them both tightly. "did you hear anything from UPMC?" nikki, asked. UPMC is a top-rated hospital in Pittsburgh. "yeah, i have an interview Thursday." abby, replied. "i hope you get it. they're lucky that their getting one of the best nurses ever known." Nikki, said with a smile on her face. By this time, it was getting late; abby had to be back home and getting ready for bed because she had to be up for the early flight in the morning. "well, guys, i better get going. It's getting late and my parents are gonna kill me." abby said with a laugh. They all hugged each other and promised to keep in touch. Abby grabbed her equipment and walked out of the arena. she stopped and looked back for the last time and a tear fell from her eye. the drive home was too depressing and so was the music on the radio, it made things harder. It was 11:15PM when she got home, so she just went up to her room and dozed off into a slumber.

**beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeep!** _ughh._ abby thought to herself. it was 7am and she could smell the sweet aroma of pancakes and bacon coming from downstairs. after a few minutes, abby managed to get herself out of bed and into the shower. her room was huge; a big king sized bed, a walk in closet and her own personal bathroom. when she got done, she changed into her ripped jeans, black uggs and her long sleeve Hailfex sharks shirt with her canucks jersey she got on her birthday last year from her ex-boyfriend, Henrik. Abby loved Henrik more than anything, but they both decided to break it off and just remain friends, because she was moving out of the country.

_**flashback**_

abby was sitting on the bench crying her eyes out. She didn't want to feel like this, she wished this didn't have to happen. She just wanted to crawl up into a ball in a dark corner. Henrik Sadin, the captain of the Vancouver canucks and abby's boyfriend for 5 years decided it would be better that if they split the relationship off and just remain friends. "baby, i don't want to do this. You know that. It's just that you're moving and we'll never get to see each other. except, only when we play the pens." This made abby cry harder. Henrik pulled her into a close, tight hug. "i love you, baby and i always will." He said, in a strong Swedish accent. "du kommer alltid vara min oavsett vad." He added. Abby couldn't help but smile, she loved when he did that. Henrik kissed her. she didn't want to stop, but she had to get going home to finish packing. "i love you, baby. always and forever." She got up, kissed him one last time and they said their good-byes. The drive home abby couldn't stop crying, but she knew she had to get strong; for Henrik, for them.

_**end of flashback**_

"now boarding, flight 279 to Pittsburgh, PA." came across the speakers. "well, that looks like it's us." Linda, abby's mom announced. they all grabbed their carry ons and got up. "thank you for doing this, for me." Mike, abby's dad told her. "Dad, you and mom have done a lot for me, this is the least thing i could do." Abby explained, her dad smiled and with that, they boarded the plane. the flight was long, as abby was asleep the whole time. "sweetie, sweetie… we're here." abby's mom said, shaking her daughter. Abby awoke to find her eyes and face wet from tears and quickly wiped them so her parents wouldn't notice. Abby and her parents grabbed their luggage and headed for a cab to drop them off at their new home outside the suburbs of Pittsburgh. During the ride there, abby kept thinking about the dream she had on the plane. it was of her and henrik's wedding. _a wedding that will now never happen. _abby thought to herself. it was 3PM when they finally arrived to their new house, it was huge. Bigger than the one back home in Canada. Abby was in awe. She grabbed her belongings, along with her hockey gear and ran inside. the outside didn't do justice on what was on the inside. it was like a mansion and her room definitely showed it. Yes, abby was spoiled and grew up that way being the only child, but she is the kind of girl that doesn't come off as spoiled or bratty. In fact, she's the complete opposite. Abby paid her own way through college with only a little bit of help from her parents, but throughout nursing school she paid every cent with her own money. Mike Johnston, abby's dad got hired to be the Pittsburgh Penguins new head coach, because their recent one got fired due to missing the Stanley cup finals; which made them have to move. A formal meeting for Pittsburgh's current players to meet the new general manager and coaching staff was at five. There was a knock on abby's door, "abby?" abby's dad, questioned and slowly opened the door. Abby was fixing up her hair and make-up. "yeah, dad" she answered. "there's a formal meeting at the rink to meet the former players at five, if you want to come." He said. "yeah, I'll be right down." she replied. just then she saw 2 pictures in frames in one of the boxes she brought up from the moving truck. She walked over and picked them up; they were both pictures of her and Henrik. one was of them skating together and the other was a selfie she took of them coming back home from the lake. She smiled and placed them both on the nightstand beside her bed. "i miss you so much." She whispered, straightened her canucks jersey with "Sedin" and number 33 on the back and left to go downstairs to meet her dad to go to the rink to meet the team.


End file.
